Loud House Alt endings
by Reciter5613
Summary: My alternate endings or extended endings for a few Loud House episodes that need them.
1. Butterfly effect alt ending

It's continues where giant Lily picked up Lincoln and was going to eat him.

Lincoln: Don't eat me, Lily! Ahhhh!

But then when she was about to eat him, she stopped giving a yip of pain. She then dropped Lincoln and suddenly started shrinking down. Lincoln landed on Lisa's bed relieved but confused of what just happened. He just laid there for a moment collecting himself when Lisa still wearing her gas station attendant's uniform entered carrying Lily who was back to her normal size. Lincoln sits up seeing them.

Lincoln: Lisa! Your back!

Lisa put Lily back in her crib. She then gave Lily a band-aid on her left heel and a lollypop which made her happy. She then showed a makeshift syringe gun.

Lisa: I heard the ruckus all the way from Flip's and ran over to see what was happening. When I saw Lily gained the size of a titan, I figured it was cause of my chemicals and quickly whipped together an antidote with whatever I could find in the garbage.

Lincoln then ran up and hugged her.

Lincoln: I could not be more grateful.

Lisa: I know. I can't believe I forgot how great I am at science. I should not have let Leni suddenly getting smart get to me. Just cause he pointed out one mistake I made in a formula doesn't mean she became smarter then me. I mean I could make a apple juice car if I wanted.

Lincoln: So your back to being your old self?

Lisa: (nodded) It's what I really enjoyed. Working for Flippy was miserable.

Lincoln: Also, you don't really need a job at your age.

Lisa: That too. Of course I'm keeping the uniform. It's surprisingly resistant to corrosive substances and that could be useful.

Later, Lisa and Lincoln were cleaning up the chemical spill around and on her desk.

Lincoln: Done. Not sure what we will do about the roof being ripped off.

Lisa: I think We can hire someone to fix it. (sigh) If only my experiment didn't explode for some unknown reason.

Lincoln felt guilty and he saw Charles in the doorway shaking his head.

Lincoln: (sigh) Lisa, I gotta come clean. I was the cause.

Lisa: (shocked) What?!

Lincoln: I was playing with my yo-yo, and it got out of control, and it wrecked your experiment, and I'm really, really sorry!

Lisa: Well you should have told me in the first place!

Lincoln: I know. I didn't think it would cause so many chain events to tear our family apart .

Lisa: I would not event have been mad at you to be honest. I would have even hugged you in joy.

Lincoln: (confused) Huh?

Lisa: You would have proved my hypothesis. Your recklessness would be the one variable my ridgedy-controlled experiment sorely needed.

Lincoln: I'm not following you.

Lisa: My point is that I would have thanked you for being a clumsy doofus if you admitted what you did in the first place.

Lincoln: (shocked) Seriously!? That means...I had nothing to worry about if I told the truth before this started! I could have avoided having my family split apart.

Lincoln was overtaken by guilt and fell to his knees with tears coming out of his eyes. Lisa went up to him and wipes the tears.

Lisa: It's OK Lincoln. No one would have guessed all this would happen. Sometimes our actions have unforeseen consequences no one can predict. All we can do is learn from them and move on.

Lincoln: (crying) But...how can I live with the guilt that our sisters are...?

Then Lana rolled in screaming as her bubble smashed into a wall in the room. She then threw up in her ball.

Lana: Aw man! Hey! Can you guys help me out of this stupid ball?

Lincoln and Lisa then helped opened the plastic bubble and Lana jumped out wiping the puke off her overalls.

Lincoln: I'm guessing the bubble didn't work out the way you planned.

Lana: Nope! When I wasn't rolling uncontrollably and getting noxious, It was actually boring in there. I guess I missed the risk in my life. I mean I doesn't matter to me if I do end up like Lola. A ugly mug won't stop me from doing what I enjoy. Speaking of which, I should round up my animals and then get to fixing the roof.

Lana runs out to her room.

Lisa: Well I guess we did find someone to do that.

Then they hear the front door opening and hear Leni's voice.

Leni: Hello? Anyone still here?

Lincoln and Lisa run downstairs to see Leni with her suitcase. She smiled seeing them.

Lincoln: Leni, your back! But what about Harvard?

Leni: Funny thing is I got hit on the head again by a falling tree branch and suddenly I wasn't smart anymore. Like it just disappeared.

Lisa: (annoyed) That makes even less sense!

Leni: I know, right? Luckily, I'm not back to being an total idiot. I'm at least average intelligence. Also, being a genius was pretty boring. I rather stick with fashion.

She then kneels down to Lisa.

Leni: But I wanted to say I'm sorry, Lisa. I didn't mean to mock you for possibly being smarter then you. I guess it was cause I realized how you use to mock me for being an idiot and wanted to get you back. It was not right to mock my own sister for any reason.

Lisa: It's OK, Leni. I was wrong to mock you too for being an ignoramus.

Leni smiled and hugged Lisa who hugged back.

Leni: Awww! Your sweet!

She then let's Lisa go and gets up.

Lincoln: Good for the both of you.

Leni: Thanks, Linky! Luckily, It wasn't a total loss. I was able to sell the rights to my apple juice car for lots of money!

Lincoln: How much?

Then Lynn and Lola walked in the door. Lola still had her face heavily bandaged.

Lynn: Enough to pay our bail for starters!

Lincoln was happy to see Lynn and Lola back that he hugged them. But then he let go realizing something.

Lincoln: Wait, didn't you guys just steal snacks? That doesn't seem like an arrestable offense.

Lynn: Well...it's also cause we resisted arrest and assaulted some of the officers with baseball bats. I mean we had nothing to lose at that point.

Lincoln: You still had us.

Lynn: Yeah, we forgot that at the time. We were just running from our issues when we should have stuck with our supportive family. Anyway, we are free now and Leni even has money left over to get Lola surgery to fix her face to the way it was.

Lola could not talk with the bandages so she just gave a thumps up.

Lincoln: That's great!

Lisa: Lynn, I would like to say I'm sorry for abandoning you in your time of need. I can go right back to tutoring you and hopefully get you back on your sporting teams.

Lynn smiled hearing this and hugged Lisa tightly.

Lynn: You will?! Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Lisa!

Lisa: (In pain) Your...crushing my epidermis!

Then they see Vanzilla pulled in and out came Lori, Luna and Luan. Lincoln and the others was really happy to see them.

Lincoln: Guys, your back too!

All three walked up and Lincoln hugged them tightly.

Lincoln: So Lori, are you still...with Clyde?

Lori: Heavens no! I was literally only dating him to make Bobby jealous. Totally worked! I did let Clyde down gently and at least now he doesn't faint or do the robot thing to me anymore. The nosebleeds however still a problem though. Also, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Leni. It was Bobby I was should have been upset with since he didn't remind you to give me my gift.

Leni smiled and nodded.

Lincoln: Hey Luna! Sorry it didn't work out with Swagger.

Luna: (looking down) Yeah, it was my fault forgetting your not suppose to wreak the hotel room until after your a big star able to pay for the damage. The irony is the pillow mint I raged over just fell off the pillow before I saw it.

They laughed a bit.

Luan: Man, I missed hearing you guys laugh.

Lincoln: What happened to being an activist, Luan?

Luan: Oh...I didn't know what I was doing. I knew nothing on how to fix the world's suffering. Also, that redwood tree I chained myself to wasn't even being threatened. It was actually in a tree preserve and I was made a laughing stock. Not in the good way I was use to. I think I'll go back to intentionally making people laugh cause it's more enjoyable and leave the world's problems to people who know what they're doing.

Lincoln: You will need this then.

Lincoln handed her back Mr. Coconuts.

Luan: Great! Glad to see you again, Mr. Coconut! (As Mr. Coconut) Don't you give me that horse radish! You are to never abandon me again with Lincoln! His room smells of old socks!

They all laugh at this. Then Lincoln realized what Mr. Coconuts just said.

Lincoln: Hey!

That night, they all got together in the dining room and had Pizza for dinner. Then Lincoln got everyone's attention.

Lincoln: Everyone, let me just say I'm happy to have you all back and I'm sorry for causing all this crasy stuff to happen. I was so scared of Lisa getting mad that I tried to hide it and the situation got worse and worse as time went on. If I could go back and tell Lisa the truth about what happened to her experiment I could if it meant keeping my family together.

Sisters: Awww!

Lori: We forgive you, Lincoln.

Luna: Plus, it wasn't all bad in the end. Even if I'm not with Mick Swagger anymore, I still got noticed by the public and my Youtube channel is getting popular. I'll just keep making songs on there and become a bigger star that way.

Lynn: I know I'll get back to my sports eventually.

Leni: And I'm not stupid! Oh...and rich!

Lana: Hopefully when I'm done with the roof, we can put the bad stuff behind us.

Lincoln: So everything is fine with everyone? That's good to hear.

Then a bat flew down next to Lincoln and suddenly turned into Lucy.

Lucy: You forgot me!

Everyone screams and jumps in terror.

Lincoln: Oh right! Lucy is still a vampire.

Lori: Seriously?

Lincoln: Yeah. Lana's vampire bat bit her.

Luan: That actually worked?

Lisa: After today's events, nothing surprises me anymore.

Lincoln: So...how is it going for you, Lucy?

Lucy: Awesome! Even better now that you guys are back!

Lynn: No offense Lucy, but how do we know you won't try to suck our blood while we sleep?

Lucy: You don't need to worry for I would never do that to my own loving family. Also I heard it's a bad idea to drink blood of relatives as they become mindless ghouls or something. I'll find outlets for my need for blood. Of course it is gonna be awkward to explain to our parents when they come home.

Lincoln put a arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Lucy. We got your back.

Lucy: (Smiles) Thanks guys.

So the sisters enjoyed the pizza that night. Charles sat there in the doorway to the living and nods his head happy that things worked out.


	2. Two boys and a baby alt ending

We start where Lincoln and Clyde came back from the park with Lily. They placed her in her carrier and laid on the couch exhausted.

Lincoln: Phew. What a day! That did not go as I expected. But you know what? I still win, 'cause I got out of going to Aunt Ruth's. Strategy!

Clyde: Dude...

Lincoln looked at Clyde who was glaring at him.

Lincoln: (Groan) Who am I kidding? This was no better at all. I mean it may have been less disgusting but...I don't know. I guess we just bit off more then we can chew.

Clyde: Who knew taking care of a baby was so much work?

Rita: I would know more then anyone.

They look to see Rita who just opened the door. Everyone else was walking in exhausted except for Lana who was eating the moldy pudding. Rita then sat down on the recliner near them.

Rita: Believe me since I've raised eleven kids already and may have more. Raising children is hard work and can really tear you apart if your not ready. But it is rewarding at the end.

She smiles when she sees Lily sleeping in the carrier. Lincoln and Clyde looked and smiled seeing how adorable she looked.

Lincoln and Clyde: Awwww!

Rita: That's right. Also imagine how she will be when she grows up. One of the thrills is not knowing how they will turn out. That's why you need to be sure you raised them right. I feel me and your father did a good job and we still remember how it was with you and the others when they were babies.

Lincoln: I get you, mom. At least next time we will know what to expect.

Clyde: I will still help you since it's the right thing to do. Also if it gets Lori's attention.

Lori: (off-screen) I'm literally too tired to deal with you right now.

Clyde: And I'm too tired to pass out from her voice and that doesn't even make any sense. I'm going home.

Clyde then leaves the house.

Rita: Lincoln, are you still able to take Lily up to her room?

Lincoln: I think so if that's the last thing I need to do.

Lincoln gets up and carries the sleeping Lily upstairs and sees his other siblings retreating to their rooms. Lincoln then comes up to Lisa and Lily's room which was still boarded up.

Lincoln: Oh right! I forgot about this.

Lisa was standing there revealing a hidden keypad next to the door. She was punching in a code.

Lisa: I'm guessing something happened in there during a routine diaper change.

Lincoln: Yeah! I rather not get into details but it's a mess in there.

Lisa: No worries.

Lisa finished punching in a code. Then they could hear water rushing inside the room.

Computer voice on speaker: Decontamination initialized...

Lisa: This should take a few seconds to clean up all contaminating fecal matter.

Lincoln: I didn't know you had something like this installed.

Lisa: This isn't the first time something like this happened.

Lincoln: By the way, how do you handle being with Lily when she stinks up the place?

Lisa: Usually, the smell of my chemicals overpower the stench of the diaper pale but I have other ways just in case. It would be too complicated to explain it to you and your average mind.

Computer voice on speaker: Decontamination complete...

Lisa: Now to remove these boards.

Lana then ran up with a crowbar.

Lana: I got this! Good thing I'm still 100% percent!

Lana then used the crowbar to remove the boards covering the door one by one. Shortly after, Lincoln went in and placed sleeping Lily in her crib. He then kissed her on the forehead goodnight and before Lincoln left he hears Lily trying to say something in her sleep.

Lily: Mmmm...Wincoln...

Lincoln couldn't help but smile and tear up a little. He then went to his room.

Lincoln: (To the viewer) I think I see what mom meant. If this is what it means to take care of children then I should expect something like this. It's hard but rewarding in the end and hearing Lily say my name almost make it worth all the work. Almost!

Then Lincoln immediately passed out on his bed the second he finished that sentence. Lana then came in his doorway.

Lana: She said his name? Lucky!


	3. One of the Boys alt ending

Lincoln was getting himself up off the floor while the Loud brothers were on the couch.

Lincoln: (To the viewer) Remember what I said about staying here forever? Yeah. That's not happening.

Lexx: Ha! Pathetic!

Lief: Lincoln is such a girl!

Loni: He is? I thought we got the one boy from the girl version of us's world.

Lincoln: Huh?!

Loki: Loni! We were literally told not to mention that in front of him!

Levi: Too late for that now.

Lincoln then walked up to them confused.

Lincoln: What is going on?

Levi: Here's the deal, Lincoln. We know your from another world where you have ten sisters. I actually set this up with my female counterpart Lisa where we would temporarily treat you like a brother since that was what you wanted. At the same time, our version of you would go spent time in your world with your sisters. It's kind of like a "Foreign exchange student" type of thing.

Lincoln: Wait, so then my other self would be...

Then there was a flash from upstairs and a female voice yelling down.

?: I'm back, guys!

Brothers: LINKA!

Lincoln turned around and saw the female version of himself coming down the stairs. Lincoln went up to her surprised.

Lincoln: Whoa! Me as a girl?!

Linka: You shouldn't be surprised. We are from worlds with swapped genders. Of course that doesn't explain why our parents aren't swapped. Anyway, how did spending time with my brothers go?

Lincoln: Well not very good. These guys are harsh.

Linka: Yeah, my time with your sisters wasn't any better. I mean at first it was nice but then...

(Flashback)

Linka was in girl Lynn and Lucy's room painting her nails. Then Lola walked in seeing what she was doing.

Lola: Your really using that color? Seems flashy.

Linka: What about it?

Lola: Oh nothing. It just makes you look like your trying to take attention from me!

Linka: Your overreacting. I'm not trying...

Lola then grabbed Linka's collar and yanked her closer to her face.

Lola: I'm the pretty one here! Know your place!

Linka was then sweating in fear.

(Next flashback)

Linka, Lori and Leni were on the couch watching a soap opera. Lori and Leni looked angry at Linka.

Lori: You literally think she would choose Chad over Michael?!

Linka: Chad is a rebel! He would bring excitement to Emily's life.

Leni: But Michael can provide for her and their future family!

Linka: I'm sorry! You would rather she marry for money? How selfish you are for thinking...

She was interrupted when Lori hit her with a couch pillow.

Lori: You know nothing!

(Next flashback)

Linka and the sisters were walking down the street when Linka sees Huge riding his bike. He waves at her thinking she was Lincoln as he rode by. She smiled and blushed at that but the sisters were glaring at her for getting his attention. Before she could say anything and started fighting with her.

(End flashbacks)

Linka: They were just as harsh.

Lincoln: Funny cause I don't remember them doing that to...Oh, I get it! We get special treatment for being the only ones in our siblings of a different gender.

Linka: Right! I mean my brothers never ruff house with me. They are way too sweet with me being their only sister.

Lincoln: And my sisters are sweet to me for being the only brother.

Boy Lynn: Explains why your so girly for a guy!

The brothers started laughing.

Lori: Hey!

The brothers stopped laughing and see Lincoln's sisters standing there behind Linka.

Linka: Oh by the way, they wanted to see this world so...you know...

Lucy: Whoa! This is...freaky.

Lars: Tell me about it.

Leni: Don't call our Lincoln bad names! I mean that was one right?

Loni: I don't know either. Wait, does calling him uncle count?

Lisa and Livi then went up and shook hands.

Levi: I guess we call this experiment a moderate success.

Lisa: Agreed. But that doesn't excuse you for mistreating our Lincoln!

Boy Lynn: Well we didn't like how you treated our Linka! You girls wanna fight?!

Girl Lynn: Ha! I doubt you punks could fight! You don't look like to exercise at all.

Luan: Yeah! I bet the only way they will do sit ups is if someone put the remote between their toes. Hahaha!

Lane: Hahaha! Good one!

Then Lincoln and Linka got between the two groups holding out their hands.

Lincoln and Linka: Guys, knock it off!

They then looked at each other and laughed.

Lincoln: That's one thing we have in common.

Linka: Keeping order with our chaotic families.

Lincoln: It's properly best we we go back to our own worlds and families.

Linka: Agreed. At least after this experience, I won't hate my brothers so much. I mean there's still the issue of the disgusting man smell to deal with everyday.

Lana and Lief: Lucky!

Lincoln: And I will never complain of having sisters again.

Lola: Wait, what?!

Linka: Oh, he means...the nuns!

Lincoln: No Linka, I think they deserve to know the truth. Sisters, I did this cause...

Lori: We literally know already. I mean even if Lisa didn't know and tell us we would figure this was the reason you did this.

Lisa: It would be hard for an only boy to put with living with all girls.

Levi: And the opposite is true too.

Lincoln: Wow! Thanks for understanding guys.

Later, Lincoln and his sisters came out of the portal Lisa made back to their world. The sisters then walked back to their rooms talking to each other.

Luna: I have mixed thoughts of our dude versions.

Lynn: Well, mine didn't seem that different from me.

Lana: Neither was mine.

Lincoln sighed going to his room and laid back on his bed.

Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well that was surreal but I'm glad I'm back to my reality where being the one boy with ten girls works a whole lot better. I just need to take the bad with the good.

Then the portal opened up again and out peeked out the other world's version of his dad Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr: Hey, is it OK if I switch with your dad for a while? I really need a break from my kids! One more dogpile will break me!


	4. No such luck alt ending

I know there is a lot of fics around this episode but I felt I needed to put this up. This happens after Lynn jr wins the game near the end.

Lynn finishes her run and gets picked up by her family in celebration of her victory. Lincoln in disguise joins them.

Lola: (to Lincoln) Um, do you mind, fur ball? This is a family moment.

Lincoln: Guys, it's me! (Takes the mask off) I was here the whole time! This proves it. I'm not bad luck.

Lynn: Oh my gosh, you're right. Wow, Lincoln, I'm really sorry.

The rest of the family apologizes.

Rita: Sorry we sold all your furniture.

Lincoln: (shocked) Wait. What?

Rita: Oh! I meant almost sold all your furniture! I think we can get back the stuff we did sell. Lisa?

Lisa: (sigh) I'll make the phone calls.

Soon, the family was at the beach in their swimwear.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, my family doesn't think I'm bad luck anymore. In fact, now they think I'm good luck. Well, either me or the squirrel suit .

The family had the squirrel suit sitting near them. Lincoln then went up and sat on a towel next to Lynn who was looking around.

Lynn: Well, can't tell if it's you or the suit but it's going great right now.

Lincoln: I know, right? At first, I was afraid you were gonna make me wear it while we were here.

Lynn: That's what I was thinking at first like it was blocking your bad luck but since nothing happened with you not wearing it and once being far away from it I can tell for sure you aren't bad luck.

Lincoln: Thank you! That's all I wanted.

Lynn: Yeah, I'm sorry I let my superstition got the better of me and got you kicked out of the house. Looking back, that was messed up.

Lincoln: And illegal to kick out an underaged child from a home. I mean my backup plan was calling the cops.

Lynn: (shocked) Seriously!?

Lincoln: I'm happy I didn't need to do that. Of course part of it was my fault taking advantage of the while thing to get out of all those activities.

Lynn: I guess you would want time to yourself after all that stuff. You could have just told us you needed a break from it all. We'd understand.

Lincoln: Good to know cause it could have saved me from being so lonely and sleeping with squirrels in my PJs. Who knew you would be able to minipulate everyone to believe such crazy superstition? Even Lisa!

Lisa: (off-screen) DON'T RUB IT IN! I'M ASHAMED ENOUGH ALREADY!

Lynn: Well, I think I know why I did all that. I couldn't handle the fact I lost at a game and...felt I needed to blam something and you were right there. I mean if you wouldn't there I would have blamed that Pep guy. I mean, that guy was more bleak then Lucy could ever be.

Lucy: (off screen) DON'T RUB THAT IN! MY BLEAK REPUTATION STILL NEEDS TIME TO RECOVER!

Lincoln: It's alright Lynn. Let's just put this behind us and get back to being a family.

Lincoln and Lynn hugged. Then Leni came up taking the squirrel suit.

Leni: I saw some hunky boys around and wanna see if this will help me try to get their attention.

Lincoln and Lynn looked concerned and then laughed about it.


	5. Not a loud alt ending

We go to where Lynn sr reveals the presidential flag that newborn Lincoln was wrapped in.

Lincoln: Holy Cow! I can't believe it! I was delivered by the first lady!

Clyde: I believe she's referred to as "FLOTUS." Lincoln, wait until you tell this story to our class! It's gonna totally blow away the story of about Liam's water birth!

Rita: Sorry, sweetie, but you can't tell your class. Remember, it's top secret.

Lincoln: Oh, right.

Lynn Sr sat down the couch next to Rita.

Lynn Sr: Sorry about that, son. Also it's best not to tell any of your sisters. Especially ones that could accidentally spill it or try to blackmail someone.

Lincoln: Ah, so mainly Leni and Lola then. But, I still have to get a report done for school.

Rita: Well, we can make it like instead of the president it could be...a wealthy business man on official who prefers to keep his identity a secret for reasons of embarrassment.

Lynn Sr: Yeah! who wants people to know he passed out during a childbirth?

Rita: You certainly didn't.

Lynn Sr: Again, not how I remembered it!

Lincoln: That would make sense and it's technically the truth...I think...Yeah, it is!

Clyde: Well, I'm guess glad your not of another family and had to move.

Rita: Oh, funny thing! We did stop briefly at the hospital to make sure there were no complications from your birth and when Lincoln was in the nursery, another couple almost took him thinking it was their kid.

Lynn Sr: Mostly cause they had white hair and that they forgot their kid was a girl for some reason. That was awkward for them!

Rita: If it wasn't for us knowing you were a boy, we would of accidentally taken their girl cause she looked like Lori...minus the head bump and web toes.

Lincoln and Clyde was surprised by this.

Lincoln: Oh...I see that...happening.

Clyde: By the way, how did Lori lose those possible birth defects?

Rita: You don't want to know. Trust me!

Lynn Sr then freaks out and sucks his thump. Rita then cuddled him.

Lincoln: Well, I'm just happy to still be called your son!

Lincoln and his parents then hugged.

Clyde: (crying with happiness) "It's just too beautiful."

Clyde blows his nose on the blanket. Then Lynn Sr took it back.

Lynn Sr: Uh, Clyde, that's a piece of American history.

Later, Lincoln and Clyde were in Lincoln's room.

Clyde: Glad that's over but we still haven't found out about your white hair.

Lincoln: You badly want to know this even more then me! Well, you can ask my sister's theories.

Then Lincoln's sisters open the door after hearing this.

Leni: Oh yeah! I'm totes sure he get it from Pop-Pop!

Lori: Pop-Pop wasn't always gray up there.

Luna: I believe it is from the stress of handling a large family like us.

Lynn: Well that would mean Lori should be white haired too.

Lori: Hey!

Luan: Practical joke that became permanent! Not by me of course!

Lola: Fairy magic!

Lisa: poliosis!

Lana: Mutation!

Lucy: He's the reincarnation of a former vampire!

Lily: Poo-Poo!

Then the sisters start fighting in the hall making Clyde back away.

Clyde: You know what, I don't think I wanna pursue it right now.

Lincoln: Good call!


	6. Spell it out alt ending

_**It starts near the end where all the Loud siblings were in Lori and Leni's room for the sibling meeting.**_

Lucy then started with her siblings glaring at her. "Okay, don't worry, guys. I didn't call this meeting to force anymore resolutions on you. I just want to make a confession. I was getting really fed up with the way you guys walk all over me, so...I cast a spell to take away your voices. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I can fix it by transferring the spell to myself. Yes, I'll never speak again, but I guess I deserve it for ruining your lives with the other spells I did."

The siblings were shocked and confused.

Lucy looked ashamed. She then got out the book and looked up the spell. "Well, here goes. For the actions I have done, I already regret it as it is no fun. Now I take the curse of your back, and give to me the girl in black." Then a flash of light and faded.

"Did something happen?" Lincoln said then realized he just talked.

The others then tried to talk and could. They thanked Lucy who did not say anything.

"Oh no!" Leni said worried. "So now you can't..."

Lucy just nods as she now can't talk.

The other siblings felt bad for her and then gave her a big group hug.

Luna then said "Guess this is our fault for walking all over you."

"Yeah!" Luan agreed. "It's what pushed you to use this magic that caused so much misery for all of us."

Lincoln looked Lucy in the eye even though it was hard to tell with her hair covering them. "Well from now on, we will never walk all over you ever again. Your one of us and deserve just as much attention."

Lucy smiled and a tear went down her cheek.

Lola then said "Of course this means she will jump scare us even more in the future."

"Or not!" Said Lisa who was looking though the spell book. "I'm not really an expert in magic since I don't care but I think according to this book this spell is not permanent."

Lucy was surprised and went up to check the book.

Lisa continued. "It says it would wear off between a week or two months. It's not very clear with all these silly rhymes but it means you won't be a mute forever."

Lynn then said "You mean she didn't have to mute herself at all?"

Lucy then raised her finger to tell them to hold a minute. She then got out a notepad and wrote something. She then gave it to Lincoln.

Lincoln read it. "Oh! She says it's fine since she didn't want us to suffer for long. Also, it's not like she talks as much as we do so she can handle it better."

Lori nodded. "Good but we must still keep our promise to never walk over her anymore. She deserves that much."

Lana then grabbed Lucy's hand. "Well let's start making it up by watching that show of hers together. I'm actually wanting to know more about that werewolf guy."

Everyone agreed and went to the living room to Lucy's joy. Of course Lucy still took time to put the spell book back in the attic. She looked at Great grandma Harriet and felt even though it wasn't pleasant and the spells were not worth using, she felt she got the outcome she wanted and thanked her.


	7. Brawl in the family alt ending

Starts near the end when Lincoln re-entered the Loud house surprised seeing all his sisters not fighting.

Lincoln: (confused) What's going on? What happened to the fighting?

Lori: Pfft. We're over that. We made up.

Lincoln: All of you?

Lisa: Correct. Threat level is back to Field of Daisies.

Lynn Sr.: (still in his room) Oh, thank goodness!

Lincoln: I don't understand. How did you fix everything?

Lisa: No, Lincoln. You fixed everything.

Lincoln: Me? How?

Lisa: By leaving.

Luan: We told you, if you just butted out, we'd resolve it on our own.

Lincoln: But the dress?

Leni: I came up with the perfect solution. Lori gets to wear it on the days that end in "Y", and I get to wear it the rest of the time.

Lincoln looks at Lori who shrugs being just as confused as him.

Lynn: And once they made up, the rest of us made up.

Lincoln: (depressed) Oh...I guess it was best that I left. All I did was make things worse and you...

Luna: Hold on, bro! We also realized how you must have felt. Annoyed and frustrated with everything that was happening. Interfering with your usually gig.

Lana: Taking your stuff and using your room at the drop of the hat. In fact, we forgot we also had other places like the attic, the basement and some of our other rooms.

Lucy: Being the one who always tries to hold this family together you were just doing what you felt was right and wanted to stop us from fighting each other as soon as possible.

Lisa: We of course had it handled but I guess no one informed you about the protocol. Weird how you were never informed about it all your life.

Lori: I think dad was suppose to tell him in words a boy would understand. But now that I think of it he must have been to nervous to bring it up. Dad always panics more easily. Guess we should have tried to explain it to Lincoln after all.

Leni: Anyway, we're sorry you had to go thought all of that ordeal. I think you were no different then when we try to meddle with your life.

Lincoln: (cheered up) Well, It's alright now that you said that.

Lana: So we're cool?

Lincoln: So long as you don't make the same mistakes that affected me then we are. I mean I still think the reasons you girls were fighting were silly but I'll make sure not to interfere with them. I think that I get enough of this protocol now. So next time when Lynn says she needs a windshield wiper when Lisa talks, or Lana says Lola snores like Pop-Pop, I am staying out of it.

Those insults he said suddenly spark a new feud.

Lisa: (furiously at Lynn) You said what now, SPORTY?! (spitting on her due to her lisp.)

Lola: (lividly to Lana) Oh, I snore, do I? HOW CAN YOU HEAR ME OVER ALL YOUR SLEEP-FARTING?!

(Lynn Sr. is coming out of his room with the bucket and used-up toilet paper.)

Lynn Sr.: Phew. Can't wait to use the real toilet.

The girls all start bickering and then getting into a violent melee over what they said about each other that Lincoln accidentally revealed.

Lynn Sr: AAAHH! RETREAT! RETREAT! (shuts himself back in his room.)

Lincoln: WAIT FOR ME!

Lincoln runs in to join him and his mother as the sisters' fight gets so intense that it starts shaking the entire vicinity of the household.


	8. White hair extended ending

This is how the rest of the story of Warren would go. Keep in mind that since all the rabbit sisters were not all named I will just call them by their characteristics.

Later that day, the cupid rabbit sister was looking around the field for Warren.

Cupid sister: (excited) I need to know if our brother succeeded with that new girl. It must be so romantic right now!

She then looks and sees the new girl under the arm of the greaser rabbit walking by. She then ducks out of site.

New girl: You are awesome!

Greaser: I know it, babe. Good thing I came up and got you from that lavender wearing freak.

Cupid rabbit covered her mouth gasping into her hands. She was hoping he didn't mean Warren.

New girl: I know. What was with that guy? Calling my ears big, getting weird with poems, mentioning pus blisters, spiting a kept smoothie in my face, judging my choice in dress colors...

Greaser: Not to mention having a severed rabbit foot in his pocket. Who does that?

New girl: Yeah! I never wanna see that creep ever again!

They soon leave the area. Cupid sister then came out looking crushed from what she just heard. The girl rejected her brother because of what her and the other sisters told him to do. To top it all off, the new girl fell for someone that was exactly what her brother was gonna act. She was so devastated that she ran back home in tears.

At home, she told the other sisters what she heard.

The other sisters: WHAT?!

Sleepy sister: (surprised) Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake!

Cupid sister: (sad) It's true! We ruined our brother's chance...at love! (Crying)

Goth sister: How crushing to see her of all sisters crying.

Fashion sister: We should not have forced Warren to do all that stuff.

Angry sister: I knew that rabbit's foot was a bad idea!

Artist sister: (looking at her painting) Now I'm thinking this portrait is not us helping but us...I rather not say.

Nerdy sister: Now that I've done some thinking, maybe having so many different minds suggesting different things was not really efficient.

Then they see Warren walking in the door looking upset. He just ran upstairs to his room before the sisters could say anything. They already felt that he was furious at them.

Paranoid sister: (Panics) This is it! Our only brother hates us! He will hate us forever! He will never talk to us! He may try to cut us off when he moves out!

Military sister: Calm down! We just need to figure out how to make it up to him. Now...how do we do that?

The rabbit sisters then go into deep thought for a while. Meanwhile, Warren was laying on his bed depressed about the day that he didn't move for hours.

The next day...

The new girl was sitting on the stomp in the forest looking upset. She then got a text on her phone telling her that someone wants to talk to her near the pond. She gets up and heads to the pond where the 25 sisters were waiting.

New girl: (Surprised) Who are all of you and how did you get my phone number?

British sister: One of us knows how to use her phone for several things including finding other bloks.

List sister: Anyway apart of other things to do today the top on the list was talking to you about our brother. He was the one in lavender.

New girl: What?! Your related to that creep?

Peace sister: Calm your anger, friend. You see, he did that stuff cause well...we told him to.

New girl: Wait, really?

Clover girl: I told him to have the rabbit's foot which was not that good of an idea.

Anger sister: Yeah, it wasn't!

Chef sister: And I made the bad smoothie. Not my best moment.

Goth sister: We were just trying to help our brother.

New girl: Wow! Well you didn't do a good job if he wanted my attention. Why couldn't he just be himself?

Sporty sister: We realized that just now. Of course before he was trying to act all cool like that jacket wearing guy you went off with.

New girl: (groan) Don't talk to me about him. Turned out he was just a womanizer trying to get every girl's heart to prove how great he is. I found out after I overheard him bragging to his friends of how he "won me over".

Angry sister: What a jerk!

New girl: I know, right?!

Fashion sister: Well I promise you that our Warren is the sweetest rabbit around. So much that we should of realized that he should have been that way from the start.

New girl: Well I guess since that was not the real him I will give him another chance. But only if he acts like his real self.

Military sister: That's all we ask.

Some time later, Warren was just outside his house reading his comics when the new girl came up.

New girl: Mind if I sit down?

Warren was shocked to see her there.

Warren: Whoa! Didn't think I would see you again.

New girl: I had a talk with your sisters. I wanna give you another shot and know the real you. Not what they tried to make you.

Warren: (blushes) Oh, OK! Sit down!

The new girl sat down with him.

New girl: Must be hard handling 25 sisters.

Warren: I know. I mean they can overwhelm me sometimes. I mean I think I can handle it if I just had 10 at least. I just wish they didn't force me to do that stuff with you.

New girl: I think they were just trying to help you but didn't know how. Hopefully from this they won't do it again.

Warren: Well, I do know they care about me alot. That I know for sure.

New girl: I mean I don't think I have as good relationships with my siblings like you do with yours.

Warren: You have siblings?

New girl: Of course. I have a large family. I mean were rabbits after all.

Warren: (laughs) That's a good point. So anyway, I never got your name.

Meanwhile out in the distance, the sisters were chasing the greaser rabbit. The cowgirl was leading them spinning her lasso.

Cowgirl sister: Git back here, ya heart-breakin' varmint!

Greaser: (panicking, out of character) You girls are insane!


	9. Fool Me Twice extended ending

Luan: (Break down crying) No! We can't leave! Royal Woods is our home! I'm so sorry! I never prank you again!

The other Louds: April fools!

Luan teary eyes widen hearing that.

Lincoln: Did you get all that Lisa?

Lisa held her video drone controller and the drone came down in view.

Lisa: Affirmative! Got all the waterworks as you would put it.

Luan: (Surprised) What?! So, were not moving?

Lincoln: Nope! Luckily the people the doubles embarrassed us in front of all thought that all was a joke. I mean it is still April fool's day.

Rita: Seems the publisher wasn't gonna publish my novel after only reading the first few pages. (annoyed) Those guys don't know good literature if it bit them in the butt.

Lola: And Lindsey gave back my prize tiara thinking it was fake. (Holds up the tiara) Jokes on her! HA!

Lori: After finding that out, we came up with this to get you back.

Lucy: We figured that you would only not predicting our actions when you felt you won.

Luan: (impressed) Well you got me there. I got to hand it to you. You guys are starting to get the hang of this.

Rita: Well remember, this could have happened for real. I mean your pranks are bad enough but you should not go too far.

Lincoln: At first we thought of that happened it would cause sever injuries or traumatizing but here it was almost destruction of reputation.

Lynn Sr: Almost lost us a lot of money from those doubles. Luckily they payed us back since it was a breach of contract or...something.

Luan: I see what your saying. I'll try my best to be careful when I do this. Anyway, you might wanna stop that truck.

The moving truck then drives away.

Lincoln: Actually, most of those boxes were empty. Expect for the ones with your stuff. So you might wanna stop that truck.

Luan: (Horrified, Running) NO! COME BACK!

Leni: (confused) Wait, I don't remember us packing her stuff.

Lincoln: (Smirk) That was a lie to trick her into chasing the truck for no reason. It was the last part of our payback.

Leni: Oh! OH! Nice!


	10. Rita Her Rights alt ending

Officer Schoffner walks into the visiting area to see the chaos the Louds were causing. She then blows her whistle making them stop.

Officer Schoffne: Now I can see why your mother needed a break. Of course I would have preferred a method that didn't break the law.

Lincoln: We forgot to ask, how long will mom be in here?

Officer Schoffne: Well for being minor crimes, her having good behavior and the fact we really want you to stop coming here since you cause a riot we decided to shorten her sentence. She will be out in three days or so.

The Louds gasped for joy.

Officer Schoffne: But make sure when she is out to give her the breaks she needs.

Lynn Sr: Of course, officer. We are planning on some days to get ourselves up in the morning. Rather not have my honey going on the lamb again. Ohh! I should make Honey on Lamb when she gets out. That would be perfect!

Everyone was happy with this. Then the officer sees Lisa bringing in a cake with a file hidden inside.

Lisa: Oh! I guess I'll save this cake for later.

Lisa nervously laughs and runs out the room. The rest of the Louds then leave the room. The Officer then went to Rita at the booth.

Officer Schoffner: Even if they're...you know...you are still lucky to have a family like that.

Rita: I know. I am one lucky gal.

Officer Schoffner: Anyway, you got one more visitor.

In came Rita's squirrel friend with a tray of acorn muffins.

Rita: (laughs) Couldn't wait for me at the park, could you?


	11. Head Poet's Anxiety alt scene

Note: In this, Lincoln didn't tell Lucy about Luan's dream to be the youngest to perform at the Theater.

Luan enters Lucy's room to see her laying on her bed. Luan then goes up to her.

Luan: Hey Luce, Lisa said your too sick to do the reading.

Lucy: Cough...cough...Yeah, my throat is killing me and I think I've got a fever.

Lynn: Pfft, that was weak! (Leaves)

Luan feels her forehead.

Luan: Hmm, you feel fine to me. Is there any chance you're faking just because you're afraid to go onstage?

Lucy: Sigh. Is it that obvious? I mean I can handle readings to a few goth kids in someone's basement but not hundreds of normal people on a huge theater. I know I will just die of stage fright; One of the only ways I don't wanna die.

Luan felt terrible for her.

Luan: I...didn't know this was getting to you so much.

Lucy: How could you not? I kept trying to ask you how to handle it but for some reason you refused. I thought you said I could come to you when I needed help.

Luan now felt guilty for not being there for her.

Luan: Luce, here's the truth. It was cause I was jealous of you.

Lucy: Jealous?

Luan: Yeah. It was originally my dream to be the youngest person to ever perform at the Royal Woods theater. Then I got upset when you told me about your reading at that same theater.

Lucy sat up.

Lucy: Gasp! You felt that I was stealing your dream?

Luan: Pretty much. But now I see that was no excuse to not be there for you when you needed my mentoring most. For that, I'm sorry. I'm gonna help you get ready for this reading.

Lucy: But, what about your dream?

Luan: I don't care anymore. What kind of mentor would I be if I have you miss this opportunity? You've earn this. Now, let's get to work.

(Cue the Montage)

Lucy doing her endless moan.

Luan: Not sure if that's the best vocal exercise. I mean I can't tell since you don't appear to inhale. At all.

Then Luan is looking at Lucy's chosen dresses.

Luan: I think we should go with Vacant Tomb.

Lucy: That's actually Eternal Sadness.

Then Lucy was still trying to work on how to make eye contact with the audience.

Lucy: How about this?

Luan: Luce, you know no one outside the family can tell who your looking at. No need to work hard on this.

Finally, Lucy was dressed and ready for the reading.

Lucy: OK, I think I'm calmed down now.

Lincoln then came in.

Lincoln: Great to hear cause I never saw you so nervous of anything before. (To the viewer) Trust me, she was.

Luan: Happy I could help you. That's what a good mentor does. Sorry it was last minute though.

Lucy then hugs Luan.

Lucy: Thanks Luan.

Luan hugs back. Lynn Sr then sees though the door.

Lynn Sr: Honey, Lucy's hugging someone! Get the camera!

(Goes to the last scene at the theater)


	12. Ruthless People extended ending

Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lola, and Lynn Sr. were just returning home after the house was finally termite free and repairs were made. They of course were miserable as they had it terrible while everyone else lucked out. As they got in the front door, they then talked inside the living room.

Lynn Sr: Now guys, we can not let the others know how terrible we had it.

Lola: Of course not. They kept getting the luxuries while we got the short end of the stick. Not to mention all those promises we made to switch with them to top it all off. We will never hear the end of it!

Lori: Right! We literally need to make sure they never know.

Then they hear someone clearing their throat near the way to the dining room. They looked in horror as they saw Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lily and Rita standing there.

Rita: We were already here before you showed up.

Lincoln: Dang it! You heard us did you?

Leni: Yeah. Also what does a stick have to do with this?

Lisa: We actually already knew what you went though from both Aunt Ruth and Pop-pop.

Lincoln's group then looked down looking more miserable.

Luna: Alright bros, do your worst.

Luan: Don't worry. We're not gonna tease you guys or anything.

Lincoln's group then looked up surprised.

Lynn Jr: Your not?

Lola: But this is a good moment to rub it in our faces and make us feel like total chumps!

Lucy: Your the only one who would do that, Lola.

Lola: Oh! Right!

Leni: We actually felt bad for you.

Lisa: Even me and Lucy. That's saying something.

Luan: I felt so bad I can't even make a joke about it. It really felt like we lucked out the whole time.

Lynn Jr: Yeah and I thought I knew about luck. But then again, there's the time I ended up getting Lincoln kicked out of the house.

Lincoln: Don't remind me.

Lana: I felt the guilt more then anyone cause...I feel it was my fault you had it terrible.

Lola: Well yeah since you brought those termites to the lake house!

Rita: Yes, she shouldn't have done that behind our backs.

Lana: I was gonna set them free somewhere far away but somehow they caught up to the house after we left. They liked me too much to stay away. Also...I kinda knew about the lake house before you asked us to swap places for Pop-pop's.

Lincoln: What?!

Lola: And you didn't tell us?!

Lana: I was going to but I got too distracted enjoying the termites. They were just so cute!

Lola then grabbed Lana by her collar looking furious.

Lola: Oh! I bet you did do it on purpose. I bet you enjoyed all those gifts and promises we gave you so you didn't tell us and...!

Lana: I said I was sorry!

Lola: Sorry will not make up for what we went though all this time!

Lana: Actually, we were thinking of a way to make it up to you guys.

Lola: Like what!?

Lisa: First, we will relieve you of all the promises and gifts you gave us...as tempting as they are.

Lynn Sr: Wow! That's good to hear.

Leni: Second, it turns out we won the limbo contest on the cruise and won a ton of money.

Lisa: Odd that it had a cash prize like that but whatever.

Rita: We of course used it to buy you all a stay at a luxury spa hotel that we haven't got kicked out of.

Lucy: Not yet anyway.

Lincoln's group was surprised and felt grateful to the rest of the family.

Lincoln: Wow! You guys are the best!

Leni: Your welcome, Linkie!

Lynn Sr: Our family can be great sometimes.

Lincoln: Of course, I'm sure if I didn't give all of us the idea of switching places in the first place none of this would have been an issue. Maybe next time, we should just take the cards we were given.

Leni: I thought we drew names from a hat. Not cards.

Lana: (laughs) Actually, we wouldn't have left anyway if I knew the termites would get out of their cage and eat thought the house.

Then it got silent and Lana then saw everyone glaring at her.

Lana: Oh...ummm...

Lori: You were the reason we had termites in the first place?

Lana: (nervous laughing) You know I like to watch over animals like them and...well...I didn't think...Umm...

Lola: (Furious) THAT'S IT! I WILL END YOU!

Lana ran away screaming with Lola chasing her.


	13. House of Lies alt ending

Going to where the family is at the dinner table arguing.

Lisa was concerned about this as it was not the result she was hoping for from her experiment.

Lisa: Family, settle down!

Lincoln: How can we, Lisa? Because of your stupid cameras, we can't keep ourselves from hurting each other's feelings!

Lisa: Look, I did this to try to keep the harmony in this house.

Lori: Oh yeah! You literally did a great job at that!

Camera: (Buzz) Lie!

Lori: (To camera) That was sarcasm!

Luan: Really Lisa, this thing you did more harm then good.

Leni: Also, it's mean how you violate your own family's privacy and intimacy like this!

Lisa: Well...I...

Lynn: Yeah! You keep doing these things thinking you know best!

Lana: When all your doing is being a heartless tyrant!

Luna: Plus you always nearly destroy the house more then the rest of us and create monsters that try to kill us. They are crimes against nature by the way, you deadly sinner!

Lisa: (shocked) Why would you say...!?

Lola: Well, it's not like we can hold back now can we?

Lucy: This is one of those times where we wish you were not so smart!

Lily: Poo-poo!

Rita: And well...it's starting to make me regret having you!

The other siblings gasp.

Lincoln: MOM! I mean I know were mad at her but that's a bit much!

They then look at Lisa who looked shocked and her eyes started tearing up.

Lori: Lisa? Are you...?

Lisa: No! I...I'm not crying!

Camera: (Buzz) Lie! You totally want to ball up crying right now!

Lisa: Dang it!

Lisa then ran of the room crying loudly all the way to her room. The others were shocked at this.

Leni: Wow! That was like the first time I ever seen her cry like that. Ever!

Lori: I literally didn't think it was possible to make her cry.

Lucy: It's like with me. Just cause we don't do it doesn't mean it will never happen.

Rita: Oh my! I went way to far. I mean I was just venting my frustration at her and...

Lincoln: We know mom. That's what we were doing. We all feel terrible about this.

Everyone agreed.

Camera: (Buzz) Lola is lying!

Lola: Okay, I enjoyed watching her cry! Hate me for it why don't you!

They soon went to Lisa's room where Lisa was sobbing in her pillow. Rita then sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed Lisa's back.

Rita: Honey, We're sorry for what we said. Me more then anyone.

Lisa then looked to her mother with tears running all over her face.

Lisa: (sob) No, you guys were right. I am heartless for doing all this and you had every right to hate me for it. I thought lying was always bad but...now I see it's also good for keeping the peace and not hurting other. I can see that now with all your overly harsh words. I had no right to intervene with the system. For the love of Science, even my soulless robots have more of a moral code then me!

Rita then picked her up and hugged her to calm her down.

Rita: It's OK, sweetie. Even a super genius still have some things that are hard for them to learn.

Lisa: (sob) Thank you, mother. I'll...try to be a better person from now on. I will never invade your personal life like this again. Not even for fecal samples.

Camera: (buzz) Lie!

Lisa: Okay! Now I see how annoying that is.

Lisa then gets up and hits a bunch of buttons and caused the cameras to self destruct. The defense shields kept the explosions contained and when they disappeared the debris fell to the ground.

Lincoln: Wow! You actually prepared that in a way to not destroy the house?

Lisa did not expect the shields to do that but didn't want them to make it like she didn't know.

Lisa: (creepy smile) Of course I did.

The other knew she was lying and just laughed. Then Lynn Sr came in.

Lynn Sr: I could tell from the exploding cameras that we finally put an end to this?

Lisa: Indeed father.

Lynn Sr: Nice! Who is up for pizza?

Lincoln: You're not gonna try making that cabbage stuff again?

Lynn Sr: Not right now. Clearly I need to work out the recipe so you guys would not find it so revolting.

Lisa: So you took their harsh words seriously?

Lynn Sr: Well, I prefer they were not THAT harsh but yeah. But I'd like at least one of you to try it and tell me how to make it work.

Lincoln: Fair enough.

Soon most of them went out but before Rita went Lisa grabbed her hand stopping her. Rita looked down seeing Lisa being serious.

Lisa: Mother, did you...really regret conceiving me?

Rita then picked Lisa up again.

Rita: Oh honey, It was really a spur-of-the-moment thing. I mean there is some times parents wish they didn't have their kids but...well, you'll know when your a parent some day. The point is, I still love you.

Lisa teared up for joy this time and hugged her.


	14. Really Loud Music extended ending

Luna went backstage after her live performance and was then greeted by her whole family and her roadie Chunk. They were cheering from what she did.

Lincoln: That was so awesome, Luna!

Leni: So wait, is her name Luna and Lulu? I'm so confused now.

Luna: Thanks, ya'll! It what I should of done from the beginning instead of letting those judges change me.

Chunk: You know, I dealt with what they were doing before.

Luna: You have?

Chuck: That's right, love! I was offered a record deal but they told me I needed to be more pop then what I was. I of course turned it down for that reason to keep my integrity.

Lynn Sr: Good on ya, mate!

Then Doug and Michelle came stomping in front of them looking furious.

Doug: You know how much damage you did with your little show? We did say you were disqualified but we can't come up with a legitimate reason yet.

Lucy: Oh, you mean how she would not do what you want? I mean this show of yours doesn't even seem like a contest. More like you just luring talent to reform into your musical puppets.

Lynn jr: I find that an insult!

Lola: Same here! More so since some say pageants are like that.

Michelle: How smart of you to figure that out. I mean we have been doing that for years.

Lana: What do you have against others having their own style of music anyway?

Doug: That's simple. The reason people love Bubblegum pop so much is cause they have been kept so long from alternative styles of music they forgot there were alternatives.

Michelle: So as we keep only giving them the same thing all the time we made a ton of money from them with little effort.

Leni: (gasp) Just that that coffee shop chain did!

Doug: But you had to rock out like that nearly destroying everything we planned for.

Lisa: Kind of your fault for making the show live so you couldn't edit it out.

Michelle: We realize that.

Rita: Also you just told us your scheme out loud to us.

Doug: As if those stupid people out there will believe you? There are so many crackpot theories online that no one knows what is real.

Michelle: They would only believe it if...

Luan: They heard you admit it yourselves?

Michelle: Exactly!

Then Doug and Michelle now realized Luan was holding a video camera this whole time. It was rigged by her to show on a big screen on the stage where everyone in the crowd and on TV heard what they said. The crowd was booing. Doug and Michelle was shocked.

Michelle: You...!

Doug: You...!

Then the stage hand came up

Stage hand: Yeah...we were out of commercial a minute ago.

Michelle: Why didn't you cut the feed?!

Stage hand: You told us never to do anything without your say so without exception.

Lori: (on her phone) Looks like everyone believes this story of you seeing them as stupid people to exploit for money.

Stage hand: Also...all the other contestants left.

Doug: WHAT?!

Stage hand: They thought it was not worth getting a record deal from you guys after what you said.

Both Doug and Michelle panic and ran off trying to catch up to the other contestants.

The next day, the Louds are watching the news. The report was on how America's Next Hitmaker ended up with Doug and Michelle losing a ton of money from the backlash of them admitting their main purpose of the show and calling people stupid.

Lori: They are literally ruined.

Luan: I figured big heads of industry would also have big mouths. Hahaha!

Lincoln: Well they deserve this for trying change our Luna and nearly ruining music for their own personal gain.

Luna: Thanks guys! I feel real proud of this. Of course it would have been nice to get a deal from this. Not from those two of course but...

Lori: You kidding? Your already a hit on social media right now. Plus, you can always make music on Youtube like most do.

Luna: I guess that's true.

(I feel it would end with a song as it is a musical episode.)


	15. Brave the Last Dance - Emma & Chloe POV

Emma and Chloe were in the cafeteria talking when Liam and Rusty enter the cafeteria, dressed like baby cupids, and play music on bugles, getting everyone's attention. They stand on a table and continue playing, as Zach and Stella pull a cardboard gondola across the cafeteria, with Lincoln as the gondolier and Clyde with a rose in his mouth, they come to Emma's table. Crashing the gondola slightly, and Clyde takes out a heart-shaped cake.

Clyde: Emma, will you be my date to the Valentine's dance?

Emma: (awkward) I'm really sorry Clyde, but I just wanna be friends.

That word echoes in Clyde's eyes, and he passes out, Stella gasps. She and Zach pull gondola out, while Lincoln fans Clyde, and Liam & Rusty play the bugles again. Chloe was surprised by what happened.

Chloe: Whoa! That was unexpected. I can't believe you just shot him down like that.

Emma: Well it's flattering but...I just don't feel the same way.

Chloe: But you saw how it hit him when you said to just be friends. Especially after he just did all that. Of course, that may have made the rejection even harder.

Emma: I guess so. It's just that he kind of put me on the spot like that. What would you have done if he did that to you?

Chloe thought about this and blushed. If it was her she would have said yes. She did have a small crush on him but was too afraid to say or know if he felt the same way.

Emma: Anyway, I'm sure he will get over it.

Later that day, they both met with Cheryl and were shocked by what they heard.

Chloe: He resigned?!

Cheryl: I'm just as shocked as you are girls. He said something happened in the cafeteria and he didn't want anything to do with the dance. It's a shame cause he was so good at baking those sweet treats.

Then Cheryl left the room. Then Chloe looks at Emma looking angry.

Chloe: I think I know what happened.

Emma: Oh come on!

Chloe: You know this is because of you! Clyde was clearly heart-broken!

Emma: What was I suppose to do?! I said I didn't really have feelings for him. Would you rather I lie and go to the dance with him pretending I did like him like that? That seems dishonest.

Chloe: (angry yelling) Better then crushing the boy's heart! I'm surprised you wouldn't like him like that! He is sweet, kind and funny! I mean maybe it was rumored to have a weird thing for one of his friend's older sisters but still!

Emma stepped back shocked by Chloe's reaction.

Emma: Whoa! Chloe, where is this coming from?!

Chloe then realized that she just outbursts to her friend. She then felt ashamed of herself and ran out of the room.

Emma: Chloe, wait!

Emma was starting to think that there was more to this then both of them could know. Now she was not sure what to do.

The night of the dance, Emma arrived with her friends. She looked around but didn't see Clyde or Chloe anywhere. Later, She did see Lincoln's group nearby and went up to them.

Emma: Umm...excuse me.

Lincoln: Oh, hey Emma.

Rusty: Well, if it isn't the heart-breaker!

Stella: Rusty!

Emma: (awkward) Um...Is Clyde with you guys?

Lincoln: No, he hasn't shown up and we've been texting him like crazy.

Zach: (on his phone) Yeah, I'm trying to tell him about Huggins dropping his toupee in the punch bowl. What the...?! Not Teepee! Dang auto-correct!

Emma looked down sad and walked off. But then she bumped into Chloe.

Chloe: Oh, there you are. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier.

Emma: Really? I mean...I felt you had a reason to be upset at me. I think I did hurt Clyde more then I thought. I just wish he was here to make sure he's OK.

Chloe: Yeah me too. Let me be honest with you. I think I was mostly upset cause...

Just then they see someone entering the dance in a chef outfit. Even with the mustache, they could tell it was Clyde.

Emma: Is that him?

Chloe: Oh dang! He's looking over! Look busy!

They then pretend to happily dance until Clyde looked away and focused on the cake on the snack table. They both then got close and talked more while still dancing.

Chloe: Thank goodness, he is here.

Emma: Yeah but he doesn't look like he wants to be here. Can you do me a favor and ask how he is?

Chloe: (blushes) You want me to do that?

Emma: I think I would make it more awkward and he might want to leave faster.

Chloe: Alright, I'm on it.

Chloe then went to the hall of the school knowing Clyde would go though there to exit the building. Emma continued dancing when she sees Clyde leaving hoping Chloe is able to talk to him.

After a while, Emma went to the snack table seeing the beautiful cake amazed. She then hears Clyde's friends shouting. She turns to see Clyde there looking at her. She looks down awkward but then smiles and waves. He waves back and then goes dancing. Emma is surprised to see Chloe dancing with him and they looked happy. This made Emma realize that Chloe must have a thing for him. It would explain why she was upset at her earlier that day and maybe this is what Chloe wanted to admit to her before Clyde came in. This just made her smile happy for both of them.


End file.
